When a Daughter Became a Woman
by kingleo18
Summary: James and Sarah married and had 2 children. One of them was a girl named, Anne. Now Anne is eighteen and James has hired an apprentice to help him in the print shop. Follow Anne Hiller and her parents in her journey of growing up and becoming a woman.
1. Apprentice

**Here is the first chapter of _When a Daughter Became a Woman_. This story is somewhat a sequel of my other story _Liberty Kids: After the War_, but not entirely. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 1: Apprentice (James' POV)

Having a child is difficult. Raising a child is even harder. It is especially difficult when that child is an eighteen year old, red haired, blue eyed girl. And that girl is your daughter…Well Sarah's and my daughter—Anne.

Anne was her mother's twin. They had the same face and hair. She was taller than Sarah though. The one thing Anne did get from me…was her eyes. They were the same color as mine, a sea blue. That was my one, small piece of her.

Sarah and I owned the print shop…Dr. Franklin had given it to us after he died. Sarah and I were married also. Henri was back in France with Lafayette, to visit him because he was ill. Moses was running his school for children of any race. So the only people in the print shop were Sarah, myself, and Anne.

Sarah's and my son, James Jr., was in Europe, writing about the conflicts between Britain and France. Sarah did not want him to go, but I reminded her that when we were his age; we were going around the country, writing about the war, and nearly getting captured or killed along the way. Finally Sarah agreed and James Jr. left. He has been gone for a few months now, and Sarah and I are fine. Anne was upset about not being able to go, but Sarah and I needed her here. And there was another reason…

Anne…she was a handful. She was stubborn and opinionated like her mother. She was a journalist from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Anne was able to read and write by the time she was seven, which led to her wanting to run the newspaper someday. Anne was curious, and she was not afraid to speak her mind. Which was not a bad thing, but in Europe, it was. In Europe she would be considered 'uncivilized' for a woman.

I was at the printing press, printing the last few papers for the day. Anne was out running an errand, so Sarah was helping me.

"Sarah," I said as I put the ink onto the letters. "I am hiring an apprentice."

"Why do we need an apprentice?" asked Sarah.

"I need someone strong to help. Anne, you, and I are barely going to get _these_ papers out on time. We need an extra set of hands."

"You are right. We have been a bit behind. When is the apprentice arriving?"

"He should be here tomorrow."

"Well then I need to get a room ready. James, what is his name?"

"His name is Nathaniel Dixon. He is from North Carolina and he is nineteen."

"Well then, you will want to keep your eye on Anne."

"Why?"

"James, Anne is eighteen. The same age we were when we started courting…do you not remember?" asked Sarah as she hugged me and then kissed me.

"Yes," I answered against her lips.

Then I kissed her again and Sarah sighed. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around Sarah's waist and held her close to me. It was moments like this that reminded me of why I married her.

"Mother! Father! What are you doing?" asked a voice behind me. I turned and saw Anne, standing in the doorway to the print shop; with her journal in her hands.

Sarah and I stepped away from each other. Sarah's face turned bright red. Anne ran her hand down her face and rolled her eyes. I laughed and Sarah gave me a glare.

"Anne your mother and I have some news," I said.

"What is it father?" asked Anne.

"We are hiring an apprentice," answered Sarah for me. "He should be arriving tomorrow."

"An apprentice?" questioned Anne. "Father, do we truly need an apprentice? We have been doing fine. We do not need to bring in some stranger; who we do not know if we can trust."

"Anne we need help! Your mother, myself, and you cannot run this paper on our own. We are barely getting this week's newspaper done on time! Not to mention the last few weeks. We need someone strong," I replied.

"But father, you, mother, and I are strong."

"Anne, you and your mother are strong at heart and in mind. We need someone strong physically."

"Father, mother and I are strong physically too. You are as well!"

"I need someone who is stronger physically. I need—"

"Do not say it father. Do not say another word. I am going to go, and work on my article."

With that Anne walked up the stairs and disappeared. Once she disappeared Sarah walked over to me and hit me on the side of my head. Then she walked off towards the kitchen. I rubbed my head and turned back to the printing press…at least it would not hit me…hopefully.


	2. Welcome

**Here is chapter 2 of _When a Daughter Became a Woman_. I do not own Liberty Kids!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 2: Welcome (Anne's POV)

Sometimes father annoyed me. This would be one of the times he did. Why did we need an apprentice? Once James Jr. got back from Europe, we would not need an apprentice anymore. What was the point of it?

I was downstairs helping mother clean. She wanted the print shop to look nice, when the apprentice arrived. I cleaned the printing press. I ran my rag over the wet ink spills and dust. Father never cleaned the printing press. It was always dirty.

Suddenly the door to the print shop burst open. In ran father with a piece of paper in his hand. He ran over to mother and kissed her cheek. Then he ran to me and kissed my forehead. He took a step back and looked at me.

"You look just like your mother," stated father.

I looked down, at the dress I was wearing. It was mother's when she was my age. It fit pretty well. The dress was white and purple. It was a nice dress and even after all these years, it still looked good.

"Thank you, father," I replied.

"I see you are cleaning the printing press."

"Yes I am—since you never do."

Father laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, and whispered, "You are truly, just like your mother."

"What was that, James?" asked mother.

"Nothing, Sarah," lied father.

Then I heard a knock on the print shop door. Father took a deep breath, before walking over to the door, and opening it. I walked over to mother and stood beside her. She gave me a look of hope, before turning back to face the door.

As father stepped to the side, I saw a man walk through the door. He had long brown hair and he was around my height. He looked at father with his gray eyes. Then he set down his bag, and shook father's hand. They said a few words and then father turned to mother and I.

"Mr. Dixon I would like you to meet my wife, Sarah," said father. Mother curtsied and the apprentice, Mr. Dixon, bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hiller."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Dixon," replied mother.

"And, this is my daughter, Anne," continued father. I curtsied and Mr. Dixon bowed. Once he finished bowing, he looked me directly in the eyes and whispered, "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hiller."

"Likewise, Mr. Dixon," I answered.

Mr. Dixon nodded his head and picked up his bag. Then he turned back to father, and father showed him to his room. Once they were up the stairs, mother gave me her 'I am disappointed in you look'.

"Anne, did you truly just say, 'Likewise, Mr. Dixon?' You could have said simply, 'It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dixon.' What you said was rather rude," explained mother.

"Well I did not think meeting him was a pleasure. So saying that it was, would be a lie," I replied.

"Anne, can you act like a young lady for once?"

"Mother, I do act like a lady. I act like the lady, Anne Hiller."

After dinner I walked up the stairs and into the writing room. I sat at my desk, and opened the drawer. I pulled out an envelope, which had all of my brother's letters to me in it. I opened the envelope and took out his most recent letter.

_Dear Anne,_

_I hope you are doing well. Europe is very different from America and I hope to come home soon. This "war" between Britain and France is a mess. It just goes on and on. I have to wonder if there will ever be peace again in the world. I have not seen battle yet, and though it would be interesting to see, I fear it would also be…tragic. The stories father told of us, of when he and mother went around writing about the war, sound great. But when I look at the injured here, I wonder if it is worth it._

_I talked a few days ago with a British soldier, named Walter Alexander. He was injured in battle and lost an arm. His friends were killed in battle, and he saw them die. War is not what people make it out to be. It is horrible and there are no winners…only losers._

I wanted to keep reading, but then I heard someone walk across the room. I looked up and saw Mr. Dixon standing, right in front of me. He stared at me and I stared back.

"Do you need something Mr. Dixon?" I asked.

Mr. Dixon shook his head and whispered, "No, Ms. Hiller. I was just looking around the print shop." Then he walked over to my parent's drawings of each other, which they drew when they were fifteen. Next Mr. Dixon turned back towards me, "These drawings are done very well. Who drew them?"

"My parents drew them; my mother drew the one of my father, and my father drew the one of my mother."

"Really? I would have never guessed. They look as if they were done by true artists."

"Well, Mr. Dixon, my family is full of surprises."

Mr. Dixon nodded and walked around the room. I picked up my brother's letter that I dropped, when Mr. Dixon walked in. I opened it and started reading it again, but I saw Mr. Dixon staring at me. So, I set the letter down.

"If I may ask," began Mr. Dixon, "…is that a letter from a suitor?"

I laughed and answered, "No it is not."

"Then may I ask who it is from?"

"It is not the place of a gentleman, to snoop into a lady's personal life," I quoted my grandmother.

"I do not mean to pry. I am just simply—curious."

"Well if you want to know Mr. Dixon the letter is from…my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, I do. He is in Europe, at the moment, writing about the conflicts between Britain and France."

"So your brother is learning to be a journalist; so he can run the paper when your father is no longer fit to."

There…he said it. My brother was going to run the paper. My brother was the journalist. My father was the one who ran the paper. Mother and I never did anything. We could not do anything because we were women. Almost every man thinks that way. It is so…annoying! A woman can do anything a man can do, and she can do it better.

"Yes my brother is learning to be a journalist. He was taught by a great teacher," I agreed, though secretly I was lying.

"Who was his teacher?" questioned Mr. Dixon.

"My mother."

"I see your mother—your mother? That is not correct. Your brother learned from your father. Women do not work or write."

"Oh, but you are very wrong about that. My father and _my mother_ own this newspaper. My mother wrote articles for the newspaper with my father when she was fifteen. My mother helps print the newspaper and write articles."

"That does not make much sense."

"Oh, but it does. You see my brother will not get run the newspaper, after my parents cannot—I will. I write articles for the paper. I work with the printing press. And my family does not need some boy, who does not know anything, helping us! If you stay more than a week here, Mr. Dixon, you will learn that women are just as capable as men—and if not more!"

Once I finished talking I looked up at Mr. Dixon again. His eyes were wide, he was staring at me, and his mouth was wide open. I put my brother's letter in my desk and I stood up. I walked over to Mr. Dixon and put my hand under his chin. I pushed his chin up and closed his mouth.

"Mr. Dixon," I began, "it is not polite to stare at a lady."

With that I walked out of the room, leaving Mr. Dixon standing still…pondering what I had just said to him.


	3. A Letter

**Please enjoy this third chapter. I do not own Liberty's Kids...though sometimes I wish I did.**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 3: A Letter (Anne's POV)

The next morning I was up with father, working on finishing this week's paper. While mother was cleaning up breakfast. I pushed down the lever and pulled it back up. Father pulled out the paper. Then he put on a new sheet of paper and I put the ink on the letters. I pushed down the lever again and pulled it back up. I wiped my ink stained hands on my dress. It was my "printing dress" as mother called it; it had so many ink stains on it, mother made me wear this dress, whenever I worked for long period of times at the printing press. She said she did not want to see me ruin another good dress again.

Father put down another piece of paper and I put ink on the letters. I pushed down the lever and then I pulled it back up. I wiped my forehead on my sleeve and ran my hands down my dress. Then I looked up and saw Mr. Dixon standing in front of me. He stared at me and I stared back. I tried to see what he was feeling…what he was thinking…but his face was blank.

"Good morning Mr. Dixon," said mother as she walked from the kitchen. "I trust you slept well."

"Yes Mrs. Hiller, I did. Thank you for asking," answered Mr. Dixon. Then he turned to father, "Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Hiller?"

"Call me James and you need to start with the easy part of being a newspaper apprentice," replied father, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"What is the easy part?" questioned Mr. Dixon.

"The 'easy part' is writing an article, correcting an article for mistakes, and going out and getting information for an article," explained mother. "If you cannot do that—well the rest will not be any easier."

"My wife is correct. Today I think you should focus on correcting an article for mistakes; since I have received a few articles today from my son," said father.

I looked over at Mr. Dixon and saw him frown. Most men hated correcting articles for mistakes. To them it was uninteresting and a waste of time. My brother and father hated it, but they knew the importance of it. After all, mother did teach all of us the importance of correcting articles; and she was a rather good teacher.

"Anne the articles from James Jr. are on your desk. Would you please show Mr. Dixon how to correct those articles for mistakes?" asked father, pleading with his eyes.

"Yes father," I agreed, knowing that if I did not, mother would give me another 'improper behavior' lesson.

I wiped my hands on my dress and walked up the stairs. I heard a few words and then the sound of feet running up the stairs. I walked down the hall and into the writing room. I sat down at my desk, and picked up the envelope of articles my brother had written.

I looked up and saw Mr. Dixon walk into the room. He took the chair from my father's desk, and set it on the other side of the desk, opposite from me. I took out a piece of paper from the envelope and handed it to Mr. Dixon. Then I took out another piece of paper for myself and I started reading.

A few minutes later I heard Mr. Dixon laughing. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"What is so funny Mr. Dixon? I am sure war is not very humorous to you," I stated.

"Oh, this article is not about war," answered Mr. Dixon.

I grabbed the piece of paper from his hands, and stared at it. This was not my brother's handwriting. Then I saw who it was written to: _Ms. Hiller_.

"Why were you reading this?" I questioned.

"You handed it to me Ms. Hiller—" began Mr. Dixon, but I cut him off.

"Because I was told this envelope was only full of articles. And as a gentleman you should have stopped reading that piece of paper—as soon as you saw my name on it!"

With that I stood up, with the piece of paper in my hand; and walked over to Mr. Dixon. I slapped him across the face and left the room. I ran down the hall and into my room. I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. Then I read the piece of paper:

_Dear Ms. Hiller,_

_Hello, my name is Lieutenant Alexander Walters. Your brother James interviewed me for an article for your family's newspaper. But I thought you may have wanted to hear the story from me. _

_On the battlefield you could not see your own hand, in front of your face. The smoke from the cannons loomed everywhere. Men lay wounded on the ground, yet no one tended to them. Other soldiers merely walked by, only worried about their own safety. The noise was deafening. Cannons boomed and guns roared. For most of the time I was on the battlefield, I never saw the enemy. I watched as my friends died beside me, one after the other. The pain I felt, as I watched them fall, was unbearable. Once I was wounded, men just stepped over me on the battlefield. When I cried out for help, no one answered. Even those who heard me, ignored me, and left me for dead. _

_Ms. Hiller…war is not what people imagine it to be. When I was training for the army, they made battle sound grand. But once I got on the battlefield, all I was told and came to believe…turned out to be lies._

_I am fine. Well as fine as a man, not having a left arm can be. I am lucky to have not lost my right, though; otherwise I would not be able to write…which meant you would have never received this letter._

_Ms. Hiller, I know you do not know me, but I would enjoy getting letters from you. I will be stuck in a hospital bed, until I have recovered; then I will be discharged and sent home. To see my family again after three years…there are no words to describe it. I hope you and your family are doing well._

_Sincerely, _

_Lieutenant Alexander Walters _

I could not believe it. A stranger wrote me a letter. Yet from the way he wrote the letter…he acted like he had known me for forever. I wonder how much my brother told him about me.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I walked over to it and opened the door…and did not like what I saw.


	4. Family

**Please enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 4: Family (Nathaniel Dixon's POV)

What was wrong with this girl? What have I done to offend her? First she yells at me, and then she slaps me. I do not know what I have done to offend her, but I will find out.

I stood up and walked down the hall to Ms. Hiller's room. I knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later the door opened. Ms. Hiller had a smile on her face as she opened the door; but when she looked up and saw me, she frowned. She glared at me with her blue eyes and I glared back. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred. Then quickly, her eyes softened, and she looked down the hall quickly. She stepped to the side and I walked into her room. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"What do you need, Mr. Dixon?" asked Ms. Hiller, bitterly.

"I need to know why you slapped me, Ms. Hiller," I replied calmly.

"I thought I had already explained that to you."

"No, you did not _explain_ it to me…you _yelled_ it at me."

"What are you looking for?"

"An answer would be nice."

"Well then, I did slap you; and I slapped you because, you read a letter that was addressed to me. Do you not know that it is rude, to read someone else's letters?"

"Yes, Ms. Hiller, I do know that it is rude."

Ms. Hiller stared at me, confused. Yes, I told the truth. Lying would not help anything. My father always told me that honesty was the way to solve disagreements. And I believed him; after all, my father could solve any disagreement.

"Ms. Hiller I apologize for reading your letter. It just looked interesting to read," I whispered.

Ms. Hiller looked up at me and smiled, "I accept your apology, Mr. Dixon. Just promise that it will not happen again."

"It will not."

"Then we need to get back to work," said Ms. Hiller, opening the door.

I followed her out, not knowing what would happen next.

By the time the sun went down, I was tired of correcting articles. Ms. Hiller on the other hand, was still as happy as she was when we started. I set down the piece of paper and stood up. I stretched my arms and legs. I walked over to the window, and looked out at the starry night sky. Since we had talked, Ms. Hiller and I had not said another word. At dinner, we did not talk to each other either. It was better than her yelling at me, but not by much.

I stared into the night sky. All of the stars in the sky seemed to get along, yet Ms. Hiller and I could not. What was I doing wrong? What was Ms. Hiller doing wrong? I knew that answer: not giving me a chance.

"Are you bored Mr. Dixon?" questioned Ms. Hiller.

I walked over to her desk and pulled up a chair. I sat down and watched her, as she continued to correct an article. She seemed to enjoy this.

"You could say that," I answered.

Ms. Hiller laughed and then smiled, "I am as well, but mother always taught my brother and I the importance of correcting articles."

"I do not mean to pry, but how old is your brother?"

"My brother is fifteen."

"He is fifteen, and your parents let him go to Europe by himself?"

"Yes they did. My parents were fifteen, when they would go around the country, and write about the war."

"You have a rather interesting family, Ms. Hiller."

"I know, but I love them anyway."

"What about me?"

"You are not family, but if you learn more about being a newspaper apprentice…you may be."


	5. Open Your Eyes

**I do not own Liberty Kids! I would also like thank sillysnowswirls for the first review of _When a Daughter Became a Woman_! Please enjoy chapter 5!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes (Nathaniel Dixon's POV)

I was walking with Ms. Hiller. Mr. Hiller sent her and I to "find a new article". I followed her through the streets of Philadelphia. It was nothing like the tiny town, where I came from. Ms. Hiller nearly sprinted through the streets. I had to run part of the time, to keep up with her. After a few minutes she stopped in front of a partially burned down building, on a street corner. She opened her journal and started writing. As she wrote, she said, "Are you going to get information, or just stand there?"

"What information is here? All I see is a partially burned building," I replied opening the journal Mr. Hiller had given me.

"Oh really?" asked Ms. Hiller, as she lifted up her head and stared at me. "Do you not see that man standing on the corner, staring at this building? Do you not see the apron he is wearing? Do you not see the tears in his eyes? Do you not see the little girl, hiding behind him? Do you not see the little boy and his mother, walking towards the man? Do you not see the tears in her eyes as well?"

"I—I am…"

"You have to open your eyes. Open your eyes to the world! Open your eyes to the world, Mr. Dixon…and you will see things, you have never seen before."

I looked at the man and saw his face. He had long red burns on his cheeks. His brown eyes were full of tears; and I saw his mouth move, but I could not hear what he was saying. The little girl, who was hiding behind him, looked so sad. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Suddenly I saw something in her hands. It was a doll…a partially burned doll. The doll's right side was charred black and most of its hair was gone.

The woman tried to hold her head high, for her husband; but the tears still ran down her cheeks. She kissed her husband's burned cheeks and then rested her head on his shoulder. The little boy ran over to the little girl. He gave her a hug and held her hand.

Ms. Hiller was right. All I had to do was open my eyes and I could find the information. It was right there in front of me…all I had to do was open my eyes. I watched the family as they stared at the building. I wanted to go over there, and tell them that I was sorry for them losing their shop. I walked towards them, but I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned around, and saw Ms. Hiller's hand on my arm. She pulled me back. Then she pulled me down the street and into an alleyway. She finally let go of me, and looked around.

"Why did you grab me?" I questioned. "I was going to say—"

"You were going to say what? That you were sorry for the loss of their home?" asked Ms. Hiller.

"Yes."

"They do not need your pity. They have already heard enough pity. What they need is someone to help them rebuild. Anyone can give pity—but not everyone can act."

"I did not know, Ms. Hiller."

Ms. Hiller sighed and whispered, "I know…I interviewed the man and woman this morning. I said to them after the interview, 'I am sorry for the loss of your home.' The man looked at me and frowned, 'Lass if only someone would help us…instead of just apologizing.'"

I looked at her, and she took a few steps back from me. She lowered her face and looked at her shoes. Ms. Hiller was not trying to be rude to me. She was trying to protect me, and teach me about how to be a newspaper apprentice.

I smiled and Ms. Hiller gave me a confused look, "Mr. Dixon are you alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Hiller," I replied. "For once I am."


	6. Change

**Sorry for the late update...and on another note. I sadly will not be able to update again until 7/23/10 at the earliest. I have a mission to attend to. So please enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you again soon.**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 6: Change (Anne's POV)

Mr. Dixon confused me…

To put it simply. He just confused me. He could not see what was in front of his face one moment, and the next he could. He could never just answer a question, he had to explain himself, or say something else that did not make any sense:

"_Mr. Dixon are you alright?"_

"_Yes, Ms. Hiller…for once I am."_

He did not make any sense to me, which was why I was pacing around the writing room. Mother was sitting at her desk writing an article. She would look up at me every few moments, and then she would continue writing. I on the other hand, continued to pace around the room. It was helping me clear my head.

"Anne is something troubling you?" questioned mother, not looking up from her article.

"No mother," I answered.

"You are lying Anne. I can tell when are. Now what is bothering you so much, that you are pacing around the room?"

"It is father's apprentice."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Dixon."

"Yes mother."

"Why is he troubling you?"

"He does not make any sense to me mother! He cannot see what is in front of him, and he can never simply answer a question. He always has to—"

"Anne, do you know who you just described?"

"No mother, I do not."

"You just described your father."

"Father? Father does not act that way."

Mother laughed and walked over to the window. She stared out it and smiled; as if she was remembering times long ago. She put a hand on her chest and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yes, he did…does Anne," began mother. "When your father and I first met, we could not stand each other. I loathed him and all his childish and improper ways. James could never see what was in front of him. He constantly got himself into trouble and I had to get us out. He was a handful, but he was also fun and charming, in his own way. Eventually he and I became friends, and well now…we are so much more."

"But father changed…a bit," I replied.

"And Mr. Dixon cannot change? Anne…people can change. Also give Mr. Dixon a chance. He is far from home, and he is new to the newspaper. How would you feel if you were in a new place, and surrounded by strangers…"

With that mother stopped talking. She looked at her shoes and her smile turned into a frown. She put her hand over her mouth and looked out the window. I saw her eyes water and I watched her fight off tears.

"Mother are you alright?" I questioned.

"Yes, Anne I am fine," she answered, wiping away the tears; and putting a smile on her face. "You just need to give Mr. Dixon a chance. People can surprise you Anne. Your father surprised me."


	7. A Heart To Heart

**Here is chapter 8. My humblest apologies for the late update but as I said before...I was on a mission. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 7: A Heart To Heart (Nathaniel Dixon's POV)

The next morning Ms. Hiller and I were once again, sitting in the writing room. Only this time we were writing articles, instead of correcting them. Ms. Hiller's pen was flying back and forth across her piece of paper. She hardly ever stopped writing, and she never looked up from her piece of paper. I on the other hand, was not. My pen rested on my desk, and my piece of paper had little more than a paragraph on it.

I stood up and walked over to Ms. Hiller. I stood behind her and watched her write. Her pen strokes were long, but quick. Pieces of her long red hair, hung in her face. Her sea blue eyes stared at the paper, and she bit her lip as her pen continued to fly. Ms. Hiller was beautiful.

Ms. Hiller was unlike any other woman I had ever met. She was intelligent, beautiful, independent, she spoke her mind, she wanted to work, and she was going to own a business. Ms. Hiller was unlike any woman I had ever known…I felt deeply for her, but every time I got closer to her…she would back away.

Suddenly Ms. Hiller's pen stopped moving. She set it on her desk, and held her article in her hands. She read the article, folded it, and finally set it on her desk. She stood up, and walked over to the window. She leaned against the window frame, and stared outside. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. The morning light danced across her red hair, making it glow.

After a few moments Ms. Hiller looked at me and smiled, "So Mr. Dixon, have you finished your article?"

"No, Ms. Hiller I have not," I replied. "But it seems that you have."

"That was not an article Mr. Dixon."

"Then what was it, if I may ask? You wrote it rather quickly."

"It was a letter to my brother."

"You must miss him."

"I…I…I…do," stammered Ms. Hiller as she started to cry. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they continued to fall. She turned her back to me and tried to hide her tears…but I knew she was crying. I stood still…I did not know what to do.

That was when Ms. Hiller made the decision for me. She ran over to me and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close. I rubbed her back, and let her cry. As I held her in my arms, I felt my heart beat faster.

After a few minutes, Ms. Hiller stopped crying. She raised her head and stared at me. Then her eyes went wide, and she took a few steps away from me.

"I am sorry Mr. Dixon," whispered Ms. Hiller. "That was rather uncivilized."

"I am not," I answered.

Ms. Hiller stared at me and stepped closer to me, "You are not?"

"No, I am not."

"Why?"

"Because…Because Ms. Hiller I care deeply for you. And I want you to be happy. I never want to see you cry."

Ms. Hiller blushed and stared at her shoes. I stepped closer to her…and she stepped back. I took a step back and she stepped closer to me. I stared at her and she stared back. She smiled and nodded her head. I started walking backwards and Ms. Hiller followed me. I kept walking until I ran into a wall. Ms. Hiller stood a few steps in front of me—and I took a chance.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. I leaned forward and kissed her hand. As I pulled away I expected her to slap me, or say something rude. But she did not. She simply squeezed my hand. I smiled at her. I raised my other hand, slowly to her face; and put a loose piece of her hair, behind her ear. Ms. Hiller blushed again and took another step closer to me.

"I care deeply for you too, Mr. Dixon," whispered Ms. Hiller as she kissed my cheek.

As she back away, I put my hands on her cheeks; and pulled her closer to me. Then l pressed my lips against hers. I felt my heart beat even faster, and a warming sensation spread through my body. I had never felt this way before…

After a few moments I removed my lips from Ms. Hiller's. I rested my forehead against hers, and wrapped my arms around her waist. Ms. Hiller rested her hands on my shoulders and sighed.

"Mr. Dixon, that was rather—" began Ms. Hiller, but I interrupted her.

"Please, call me Nathaniel," I whispered, before kissing her again.


	8. Courting

**I again apologize for the late update. I just was lacking...inspiration. Please enjoy this chapter!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 8: Courting (Anne's POV)

I still could not believe it. I was kissing Mr. Dixon—well Nathaniel now. My heart was racing and my head felt dizzy; I had never felt this way before in my life. It was new and exciting.

After a few moments Nathaniel's lips left mine, but he kept his arms around my waist. I kept my hands on Nathaniel's shoulders and he smiled at me. His gray eyes gleamed at me and I felt myself blush.

"Ms. Hiller—" began Nathaniel.

But I interrupted him, "Please Nathaniel, my name is Anne."

"Anne…what a beautiful name—I want to ask your father a question…but I thought I should ask you first—"

Was he going to ask me to marry him? We had not even courted yet! Oh my…what was he going to ask me?

"—Anne would you give me the pleasure of courting you?"

My heart skipped in my chest. So many thoughts were going through my head at the moment…luckily my mouth quickly whispered, "Yes."

Nathaniel let out a sigh and hugged me. He kissed my forehead and then let go of me saying, "I am going to ask your father for permission. Stay here Anne, I will be back soon."

He ran out of the room and I heard him run down the stairs. Suddenly I heard two voices start talking:

_Mr. Hiller! Mr. Hiller!_

**Nathaniel why are you shouting? I am standing right next to you!**

_Sorry Mr. Hiller—James. I have a question for you._

**Which would be?**

_I wanted to ask your permission to court your daughter._

Suddenly all I heard was silence. Would father let Nathaniel and I court each other? I hope he will let us. I cared for Nathaniel and I would like to get to know him better.

**Nathaniel…this is rather sudden.**

_I know James, but I care for Ms. Hiller and I want to be with her._

**Why do you want to court my daughter?**

_What?_

**I asked you a question, Nathaniel. Why do you want to court my only daughter?**

There was more silence. Why was Nathaniel hesitating? Why did he want to court me? He has only known me for a bit more than a week! My thoughts were soon disrupted though.

_There are many reasons Mr. Hiller. The first and most important being that…she is nothing like any woman I have ever met. She is opinionated, confident, intelligent, beautiful, independent, and stubborn. She wants to do something with her life. She wants to run the newspaper…she wants to run a business! She speaks her mind—even if you do not want to hear it. She is unique and special._

**Well then Nathaniel…my answer is…no.**

_What? Why?_

**Because you did not say the one sentence I was looking for. The one sentence that made my wife's father allow me to court her. When I asked him, if I could court Sarah, I put my heart into it. I have not seen that from you, yet. So, no Nathaniel, you may not court Anne.**

My heart stopped beating. My breath hitched in the back of my throat. I felt the tears in my eyes. Father had said no…but I…I cared so much for Nathaniel. Why was father being so cruel?

_No, no, no! Why Mr. Hiller—why will you not let me court Anne? I care for her…and I want to stand beside her and—_

**Yes, Nathaniel.**

_What?_

**I said yes.**

_Yes to what?_

**You courting Anne—I will allow it.**

_Really sir?_

**Yes…now why are you standing still standing here boy? Go ask her!**

I heard Nathaniel run up the stairs; and I watched as he burst through the door, into the writing room. He ran over to me and hugged me. Then he whispered in my ear, "Anne—may I court you?"

"Yes, Nathaniel. I would be delighted to court you!" I replied.

I placed my arms around Nathaniel's neck and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and rubbed my back. I set my head on his shoulder and we started to sway back and forth. I felt my heart warm and for once in my life—I thought courting a man…would not be the end of the world.


	9. The Same Way

**Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 9: The Same Way (Sarah's POV)

For the second time in a few minutes, I heard someone run down the hall. I walked out of my room and glanced down the hall. No one was there. I walked quietly down the hall and down the stairs. Then I heard someone sigh. I turned and saw James, sitting on the sofa. I sat down beside him and he turned towards me.

"Good morning, James," I said, before kissing his cheek.

"Good morning," replied James, glumly.

"James are you alright?"

"No."

"What has upset you?"

James shook his head and stood up. He paced in front of me, his face showing many different emotions. One minute he looked sad, another curious, then joyful, concerned, and finally confused. After a few more moments of pacing he sat down next to me again.

He looked me in the eyes and whispered one word, "Nathaniel."

"What has Nathaniel done to you?" I asked. The man had just arrived. What trouble had he gotten himself in?

"He did not do anything to me, Sarah…he asked me something."

"What could have he asked, that troubles you so much?"

"He asked if he could court Anne."

I gasped. I never expected that. Nathaniel had just arrived, yet he asked to court Anne? It seemed rather improper. But why was James so troubled by this…unless…he did not want to let her go.

"James…you do not want to let her go. Do you?"

James turned away from me and answered, "She is just a little girl, Sarah—"

"James she is an eighteen year old woman!" I paused and took a deep breath. "She is no longer a little girl, James…though I know you still want her to be. You want her to run up to you, and hug you for no reason. You want her to sit on your shoulders and laugh, as you run errands together. You want her to laugh with you. But most of all…you want her to be close to you again."

James nodded his head and ran his hand down his face, "I miss those moments."

"I know James. Now what did you say to Nathaniel?"

"I told him he could not…then I told him he could."

"Did you have a change of heart?"

"Not really," answered James grinning. "Nathaniel just had not said the right words."

"Which were?"

"The ones I used to get your father to let me court you."

"Which were?"

"I want to stand beside her, because I care for her."

At that I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around James' neck and buried my face in his chest. James rested his arms around my waist and rubbed my back. I had eavesdropped on James, when he asked my father if he could court me. But I never thought he would ever tell me what he actually said to him.

"Sarah," began James, "are you alright with Anne courting?"

"Yes James," I replied. "After all I was her age when I began to court you."

James smiled and leaned his face closer to mine, "And I am glad you did."

I opened my mouth to reply, but James put his finger on my lips, "Since it took you long enough."

"Excuse me James—I was not the one who could not admit their feelings."

"But I admitted mine first."

"Why are you acting like a child?"

I did not get an answer from James. Instead he leaned towards me and brushed his lips to mine. I brushed mine back against his, and then he kissed me. Every kiss from James still felt like the first we had shared. It made my heart beat faster and my head felt light. I ran my hands through James' soft, golden hair. James ran his hands up and down my back. I felt renewed and free as I kissed James harder.

Suddenly I heard footsteps on the stairs. I broke away from James and picked up a book from the table. I sat back on the sofa, while James stood up and went over to the press. He grabbed a rag and started cleaning it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anne and Nathaniel walk down the stairs. Nathaniel led Anne over the sofa and she sat down next to me. Nathaniel then kissed her hand, before going over to James. As Nathaniel walked away Anne blushed and sighed.

"Someone is in love," I whispered, my eyes focused on my book.

Anne looked at me and took my book from my hands, "How do you know?"

"Anne, I know for three reasons. The first is motherly instincts, the second is that your father told me, and third…I act the same way when I am with your father."


	10. An Unexpected Guest

**Sorry for the late update...Though I believe it is worth the wait. This chapter is full of surprises!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Guest (Anne's POV)

I never imagined myself courting a man I had only known for but a few weeks…yet at the moment I was. Nathaniel and I were sitting on the sofa together. Mother and father were upstairs in the writing room, and they promised not to come downstairs unless it was an emergency.

I rested my head on Nathaniel's shoulder, and he ran his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed. Nathaniel's hand, running through my hair, felt so calming. I took a deep breath and took Nathaniel's other hand in mine. He smiled at me and kissed my hand. Then he stared into my eyes and leaned forward. His lips touched mine for a moment, before he pulled away. I was not going to let him get away though. I leaned in towards him and pressed my lips to his. Nathaniel moved his hands from my hair and placed them on my cheeks. He pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips harder on mine.

My heart beat wildly in my chest and my head was spinning. I felt happy, joyful, calm, relaxed, and so many other emotions at the same time. I felt good.

Suddenly I heard the print shop door fly open. I jumped up from the sofa and took a few steps away from Nathaniel. I watched as a boy with long blonde hair walked into the room. His green eyes glowed and a smiled played at his lips. He rested his hands on his hips and looked around the room. "This place has not changed at bit," said the boy.

His eyes continued to wander around the room. Then his eyes landed on me. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, "And I see that my sister has not changed a bit either!"

It was brother, James. He was home! My younger brother was home! I ran over to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. My brother placed his arms around my waist and buried his face into my hair. James and I were near the same height. I was luckily still taller than him…but only by an inch or so.

"I missed you, Anne," whispered James in my ear.

"I missed you too, James," I replied as tears fell down my cheeks. I felt James lift his head from my hair and look over my shoulder.

"Who is that man behind you?"

I turned around and saw Nathaniel smiling. He walked over to James and I. He held out his hand and James shook it.

"Hello Mr. Hiller," began Nathaniel, "My name is Nathaniel Dixon and I am an apprentice to your family."

James looked at me questioningly and I answered his question, "Father needed more help around the print shop."

"Oh I see," replied James.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang from outside the print shop door. A few moments later a man walked in the door with a bag in his hand. He set it on the floor beside the door and tipped his hat. Then he walked back out the door and came back in with another bag; before closing the door.

The man took off his hat and I looked at his face. There was a scar along the bottom of his chin. His dark brown eyes looked from James to Nathaniel to me. He tucked a piece of his loose black hair behind his ear and smiled.

"May I present," said James sounding rather formal, "Lieutenant Alexander Walter of the British Army."

This was the soldier from James' letters…the one who asked me to write him. Lieutenant Walters bowed and when he stood back up, I saw he was missing…his entire left arm.

"Lieutenant Walters, this is my family apprentice, Mr. Nathaniel Dixon," said James ushering to Nathaniel. Both Lieutenant Walters and Nathaniel bowed to each other. Next James ushered to me and said, "And this is my sister, Ms. Anne Hiller." I curtsied and Lieutenant Walters bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Walters. I hope your arm is feeling better," I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Hiller. Your brother spoke very fondly of you…and now I see why. And yes my arm is feeling better, thank you for asking," replied Lieutenant Walters.

"Where are mother and father?" questioned James.

"They are upstairs in the writing room, working on a few articles," I answered before Nathaniel could. I did not know how my brother would handle…me courting.

James nodded his head and ran up the stairs, leaving Lieutenant Walters, Nathaniel, and I standing by the door.

The room was silent. Nathaniel and Lieutenant Walters were glaring at each other. I took a step in between them and smiled, "I am going to make some tea."


	11. Let the Battle Begin

**Once again I apologize for the late update. I lost focus and this chapter had to be a certain way...and hopefully I achieved that and regained my focus. Please enjoy.**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 11: Let the Battle Begin (Nathaniel Dixon's POV)

I watched Anne, as she walked over to the kitchen. Once she started making the tea, I glared at Lieutenant Walters. He was staring at Anne, and I had a feeling he was not just watching her make tea.

"It is not polite to stare at a woman," I stated.

Lieutenant Walters turned towards me and nodded his head, "Thank you, Mr. Dixon. That was rather improper…but Ms. Hiller is a beautiful woman. Would you not agree?"

I felt my blood boil. Lieutenant Walters thought Anne was beautiful. He fancied her. Yet I was the one who was courting her! But he did not know that.

"Yes," I answered, trying to control myself.

"Her brother said she was beautiful. And she truly is. He also said she was opinionated, but that can be changed. After all—the wife of a British Lieutenant should be seen, not heard."

Now I was truly resisting hurting Lieutenant Walters. He wanted to make Anne his wife…after he molded her into his ideal wife. It was so—barbaric!

Anne did not need to be molded…she is beautiful the way she is. She is opinionated, which made her unique, and…herself. Her physical beauty is breathtaking, but it is not the best part of her. It is her personality that shines through. Her stubbornness, her opinions, her intelligence, her independence, and her hard work…they are what make Anne the way she is.

She is Anne Hiller…a strong woman…the woman of any man's dreams…and especially mine.

Then Lieutenant Walters interrupted my thoughts, "Do you think she would make a good wife?"

I gritted my teeth and barely got out my answer, "Yes."

"You are right, Mr. Dixon. She is beautiful, charming, and she would be the perfect wife. With a few changes she will be perfect."

My breathing was now ragged and I clenched my fists. Luckily Mr. Hiller, Mrs. Hiller, and their son James came down the stairs. Everyone exchanged greetings, before we all sat at the dining table and had some of Anne's tea. Anne sat next to me, which made me feel better…but what did not, was that Lieutenant Walters was on her other side.

As we talked I found out why Lieutenant Walters was here. His family had moved to America while he was fighting in the British Army. After he was wounded the army discharged him, but he was allowed to stay in the army hospital until he was well. That was when he met Anne's brother. It was at the hospital that they got to know each other. And it was where Lieutenant Walters came up with the great idea that he could go with Anne's brother to America…to find his family. So Anne's brother and Lieutenant Walters sailed to America…and eventually they ended up here.

After tea, Anne's brother showed Lieutenant Walters to his room. Mr. and Mrs. Hiller went upstairs as well, leaving Anne and I alone downstairs. I sat down on the sofa and tried to relax, but I could not. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Lieutenant Walters, staring at Anne. I closed my eyes one more time, trying to relax. After a few moments I felt something touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Anne, sitting beside me, resting her hand on my cheek. She smiled at me, before taking her other hand in mine.

"Nathaniel, are you alright? You seemed…distant at dinner," asked Anne.

"I am fine," I answered.

"Are you sure? You do not seem fine."

"I am Anne; there is no need to worry."

"I am not worrying; I am just…trying to make sure you are alright."

"Well, I am alright."

"And that is good," whispered Anne as she kissed my cheek.

As she pulled away, I put my arm around her waist; and pulled her back. Anne looked at me for a moment, wondering what I was doing. Then, I surprised her. I quickly leaned forward and kissed her. At first Anne sat still, but after a few moments she put her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair.

The kiss was wonderful. My heart soared with happiness. I had never felt this way before with anyone. Anne had changed me in a matter of weeks. She opened my eyes to the world around me, and taught me so many new things. She was a…unbelievable woman.

I could have kissed Anne for many, many more moments…but fate was not on my side.

"Anne? ANNE!" shouted someone.

Anne and I moved away from each other. I looked over Anne's shoulder and two people standing at the base of the stairs…her brother…and…Lieutenant Walters.

Anne's brother had a look of awe on his face, while Lieutenant Walters frowned and muttered, "How uncivilized!"

I stared at Anne for a moment, and saw the fear in her eyes. I looked up towards Lieutenant Walters and saw him start walking towards Anne. I stood up and stood in front of Anne. After I was in front of her, I glanced over my shoulder to make sure she was alright.

As I turned back around, I felt something hit me in the face…


	12. Pain

**Please enjoy this chapter! And have a great Labor Day!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 12: Pain (Anne's POV)

Nathaniel glanced over his shoulder to make sure I was alright. As he turned back around, Lieutenant Walters punched him in the face.

Nathaniel stumbled backwards, but stayed on his feet. Then Lieutenant Walters punched him in the stomach. Nathaniel grunted and clutched his stomach. Finally Lieutenant Walters punched him in the face again and he fell to the floor. Lieutenant Walters grinned and took a few steps back from Nathaniel, who was groaning on the floor.

I stood up and ran over to Nathaniel. I kneeled on the floor beside him, and rolled him onto his back. His eyes were partially closed and his arms were wrapped around his stomach. He groaned every few moments and his breathing was ragged.

That was the emotion hit me: anger. Lieutenant Walters had no reason to hurt Nathaniel! Why did he do that? Why would he hurt the man I love? Love…yes…I loved him…I loved Nathaniel! He was there for me when I needed him and he protected me. He was a man…the man I loved.

I glared at Lieutenant Walters and he laughed, "You should be thanking me Ms. Hiller. I stopped that man from hurting you."

My anger flared and I stood up. I quickly walked over to Lieutenant Walters and stood directly in front of him. I screamed, "Hurting me? Nathaniel was not hurting me!"

"Ms. Hiller there is no reason to yell. We can be civilized about this matter."

"Civilized? You punch a man for no reason and you think that is civilized!"

"I had a reason Ms. Hiller. He did not. I was protecting you—he was taking advantage of you."

"He was not taking advantage of me!"

"Yes he was. He was kissing you, when you did not want to be. He had no right to."

"Yes he did have a right to kiss me. He is courting me!"

I did not realize I had said it until it was too late. I looked over to my brother and saw his eyes go wide. He looked from Nathaniel to me and then back to Nathaniel. He shook his head before whispering, "Why did you not tell me?"

I walked over to my brother and put my hand on his cheek. I looked him in the eyes and answered, "I did not know how you would react, James. I was scared that you would—"

"Anne, I am no longer a child. I am still your younger brother, but I am not a child. I am fine with you courting…I had expected you to start courting years ago. But you were so stubborn, and you spoke your mind so much—you scared so many men away."

"Excuse me, James, but I am not the one who put a rat in a man's pants because he called me adorable."

"I am not adorable! I am a man!"

"Yes James you are a man…if that is what you believe."

"Anne!"

I hugged my brother and rested my head on his shoulder. I was glad to have my brother back. He and I were close and when he left…I had no one…besides my parents.

Then Nathaniel groaned and I left my brother's arms to attend to him. I kneeled beside him and rested my hand on his cheek. Nathaniel slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. He put his hand on top of mine and sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Nathaniel nodded his head, but then he cringed. His hand slipped from mine to the back of his head. He groaned again and he was breathing faster.

"Shhh," I whispered to him. "Relax Nathaniel, everything will be alright. Just close your eyes…you will be fine."

Nathaniel's eyes gazed into mine for a moment, before he slowly closed them. His breathing started to slow and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

After Nathaniel fell asleep, I stood up and turned towards my brother and Lieutenant Walters. My brother was frowning, while Lieutenant Walters was smiling and holding his head high. I saw James clench his fists before walking over to Lieutenant Walters.

Then my brother wiped the smile off Lieutenant Walter's face…with a punch.

Lieutenant Walters stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his footing. Next he ran at my brother and kicked him in the chest—sending him flying into the wall behind him. James grunted as he hit the wall, before he tumbled onto the floor.

Suddenly I felt myself run across the room. I stood in front of Lieutenant Walters and slapped his across the face. My mind was no longer in control…I was doing what felt right. I slapped him again and it felt calming somehow. He had hurt Nathaniel and my brother…and he was going to pay for that.

I was about to slap him one more time…my hand was inches from his face. But I stopped when I heard the roar of my name, "ANNE!"


	13. Why Did I Have a Beautiful Daughter?

**Here is the next chapter in _When a Daughter Became a Woman._ I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. It means alot to know that someone, somewhere, is reading what I am writing. I would also like to thank those, who have reviewed this story. Thank you for the comments. Please enjoy!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 13: Why Did I Have a Beautiful Daughter? (James' POV)

Sarah and I were in our room together. She was sitting on the bed, running a brush through her long red hair. I walked over to her and sat behind her. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her waist. Sarah set her brush down on the bed and set her hands on top of mine. She leaned her head back and rested it on my shoulder. She kissed my cheek before relaxing into my chest.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Having Sarah in my arms made me feel strong. She gave me strength and I gave her strength as well. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Today had been anything, but relaxing. I did not expect my son to bring a British Lieutenant back to the print shop. I also saw the hatred in Nathaniel's eyes when Lieutenant Walters got close to Anne. It reminded me of when those rich Tories would try to get close to Sarah.

I tightened my arms around Sarah; reminding myself that she loved me…she had married me after all. Sarah turned her face to me and rested her forehead against mine. She stared into my eyes and smiled. She leaned towards me and brushed her lips to mine. I pulled her closer to me, as Sarah rested her hands on my cheeks. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and wondered how she got it so soft.

I fell back onto the bed, bringing Sarah with me. She squealed as she fell beside me. I broke our kiss and moved Sarah closer to me again. Sarah removed her hands from my face and put them around me. She hugged me and rested her chin on my shoulder. I put my arms around Sarah and pulled her tighter to me.

I could have stayed with Sarah for forever. Having her in my arms was unlike anything I had ever experienced…besides kissing her.

But suddenly I heard a loud thud and yelling downstairs. At first I just ignored it, but a few minutes later I heard another thud and more yelling. Sarah and I sat up, and ran over to the stairs. We quickly went down them, but I stopped a few steps from the bottom. Nathaniel was lying on the floor by the sofa. And leaning against the wall was James Jr. My eyes then saw two figures on my right. I looked and saw Anne slap Lieutenant Walters across the face. Lieutenant Walters cringed, but did not move. Anne raised her hand to slap him again, but I would not let Anne be that uncivilized.

"ANNE!" I roared.

Anne's hand stopped inches from Lieutenant Walter's face. She held her hand up though, not moving it.

"Anne Hiller! Put your hand down!" I shouted.

Anne cringed at my use of her first and last name. She slowly moved her hand down and rested it at her side. She turned to me and bowed her head. I walked down the stairs and stood next to Anne. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I saw the tears roll down her cheeks. She buried her face into my chest and cried. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my hands down her back.

It had been many years since Anne had let me hold her when she cried. The last time she had cried in my arms, was when her brother had scribbled all over her article for the paper. She had spent days writing it and when her brother ruined it…she was devastated.

I rested my chin on the top of her and held her close. She continued to cry and I just let her. She needed to let it out—though I did not know why she was crying. I glanced over at Lieutenant Walters and saw him frowning at me. I then looked over to Sarah, who was helping our son off the floor and onto his feet.

A few moments later Anne stopped crying, and backed out of my arms. I wiped the last few tears from her cheeks and then kissed the top of her head. Anne smiled, before going over to Sarah and helping her move James Jr. to the sofa. After they moved him, Sarah and Anne walked over to Nathaniel and kneeled beside him. I walked over to them and kneeled as well.

Nathaniel's eyes were closed, but he was breathing. He had bruises all over his face, but he seemed to be otherwise alright.

"What happened to him?" questioned Sarah.

Anne took her gaze away from Nathaniel and answered, "Lieutenant Walters saw Nathaniel and I together. He thought that Nathaniel was trying to hurt me…as he put it. So he punched Nathaniel in the face and kicked him in the stomach. After that Nathaniel fell to the floor. I told Nathaniel to rest…to close his eyes…I told him that if he closed his eyes, he would be fine."

Sarah nodded her head and stood up. She disappeared for a few minutes, before returning with a pillow and blanket. She covered Nathaniel with the blanket, and slipped the pillow beneath his head. She rested her hand against his forehead for a moment and then sighed.

"He does not have a fever, but he is a bit warm," began Sarah. "Once he wakes up we will see how badly hurt he is."

I nodded my head and walked over to Lieutenant Walters. He was sitting on the stairs, with his face in his hands. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me.

"We will sort this out tomorrow," I told him. "We all need to get some sleep."

"Thank you sir," whispered Lieutenant Walters, his voice cracking.

"You are welcome."

Lieutenant Walters nodded his head and walked up the stairs. I went back over to Sarah and Anne. Sarah was laying a blanket on James Jr. who was asleep. Anne was sitting beside Nathaniel, moving a stray piece of hair from his face.

Sarah came over to me and rested her hand on my cheek, "James Jr. will be alright. He just has a few bruises on his chest. As for Nathaniel, we will see in the morning. We should all go to bed. I asked Anne to go upstairs and sleep, but she refused. She wanted to stay beside him."

I glanced over at Anne and saw the love in her eyes. She loved Nathaniel, just as I loved Sarah. I could not believe it. My little girl was in love. I sighed and smiled at Sarah, "Well unlike Anne, we should go to bed. I will check on Anne again in a few hours."

Sarah nodded her head and I walked with her towards the stairs. Before I stepped onto the first stair, I turned around and looked at my daughter. She was so strong, so beautiful. I had a feeling that her beauty was one of the reasons why Nathaniel and James Jr. were hurt.

I wondered why I had to have a beautiful daughter. But the answer was obvious. I had a beautiful wife, so of course…my daughter would take after her. I shook my head and laughed, before following my beautiful wife up the stairs.


	14. Time

**Please enjoy this next chapter...and sorry for the late up-date. **

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 14: Time (Anne's POV)

I opened my eyes and felt a blanket over me. Father must have put it on me, when I fell asleep. I sat up and looked around. It was still dark outside, and there was a lantern on the floor beside me. I looked over at my brother, and he was asleep. I glanced at Nathaniel…and I saw two gray eyes glance back at me. He moved his hand slowly towards mine and squeezed it tightly.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned.

Nathaniel squeezed my hand and replied, "A bit sore, but nothing that cannot heal with time."

Slowly, Nathaniel put his other hand on my face and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were only mere inches apart. He ran his thumb down my cheek and gazed at me. He slowly closed the distance between us and our lips met.

My put my hands on either side of his face and tried to get closer to him. I loved him—and seeing him in so much pain…made my heart hurt. Nathaniel was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

We kissed for only a few more moments before Nathaniel pulled away. He breathing was heavy and labored. Nathaniel clutched his chest and cringed. I helped him lie back down, and I covered him with the blanket, that was once covering me. He rocked in pain from side to side. I rested my hand on his forehead—it was not hot, just a bit warm.

Suddenly Nathaniel stopped cringing and relaxed. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Anne," he whispered.

"Yes," I replied, leaning forward, so I could hear him speak.

"This night did not go as I planned."

"How had you planned it to go?"

Nathaniel turned his head towards me and opened his eyes. He stared into my eyes and my heart started to beat faster. "First I was going to spend time with you just talking…which we did. Then I was going to kiss you and show you how much I love you. Lastly, after getting your father's permission, I was going to get down on one knee…and ask you…to be my wife."

I was shocked…I gasped and looked at Nathaniel. He smiled at me and closed his eyes again. I loved Nathaniel, and he had just admitted that he loved me. As for marrying him—was it too soon? We both loved each other, but were we not rushing into things? Marriage was a commitment to someone for life…was I ready (or willing) to commit myself to Nathaniel?

I stared at Nathaniel again. His eyes were closed, and a few loose strands of hair hung in front of his face. He looked handsome in my eyes and he always would. His gray eyes were mesmerizing…I found myself getting lost in them constantly. His smile made my heart beat faster. His kisses…made me feel alive! He brought out the best in me. He protected me, no matter the consequences for him. He was lying on the floor beside me because he protected me.

And he protected me because…he loved me.

I leaned over Nathaniel and kissed his cheek. He sighed and opened his eyes. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes once again. Then he asked, "Anne, will you marry me?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek again, "Nathaniel…I will…eventually. But first…I want you to be uninjured and well. I want to see you get down on one knee—and ask me to marry you. Now is just not the correct time."

"Then when is the correct time?"

"You will know when the time comes…just have faith."

"I do, Anne."

"I know you do."

Nathaniel pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. I helped him lie back down and a few minutes later he fell asleep. I pulled the blanket up to his chin and kissed his cheek. I walked over to my brother and fixed his blanket, which was in a ball on the floor. I spread it over him and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly James opened his eyes and gazed at me. He grinned and started laughing. I stared at him…confused about what was so amusing. He laughed for a few more moments before seeing the look on my face. He shook his head and continued to grin at me.

"Poor Anne…following in mother's footsteps," he taunted.

"Mother turned down that marriage proposal because that man was rude and arrogant. I turned down Nathaniel's marriage proposal because it was not the right time—and he is injured—and I want him to feel better before he tries to commit himself to anything—"

"ANNE!" shouted James, cutting me off. "I do not need to know the reasons. I have been here for barely a day and I can tell that you love him. When you are both ready you will get what you want."

"James that was the nicest thing, I have ever heard you say to me."

"Well I have to be nice to you every once in a while…or mother will give me a manners and properness lesson. And you know how many times I have had those lessons!"

"Yes James, you and father are almost tied now! And father has known mother for many more years than you have known her!"

James shrugged his shoulder and closed his eyes. I made sure the blanket was around him, before walking over to the window. I gazed out upon the city street. The sun was slowly rising, but the light from it, was barely visible. I closed my eyes for a moment and let all my thoughts leave my mind…because today is a new day.

And I have a feeling—that it is just beginning…


	15. Always

**I apologize for the extremely late update! Please enjoy this chapter!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 15: Always (Anne's POV)

I stood in front of the print shop window for the second time today. Except this time the sun setting…and Lieutenant Walters was not here.

Yes—Lieutenant Walters was gone. Father sent me on an errand for him after lunch and when I came back Lieutenant Walters was gone. When I asked father what happened to him, father shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "He had outstayed his welcome."

My brother was upstairs in his room. He had decided to go to sleep earlier. In truth his back and chest were bothering him, so mother and father had sent him to bed.

Nathaniel was doing better than my brother surprisingly. He was not in much, if any pain. He did however, have a few bruises on his face. They were not too prominent though, just a hint a blue and purple here and there.

I heard footsteps behind me, and then I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I glanced behind me and saw Nathaniel. He set his chin on the top of my head and pulled me closer to him. I rested my hands on Nathaniel's and he spun me around to face him.

Nathaniel smiled at me and pressed his lips to my forehead. He pulled my head to his chest and I heard his heart beat. It was beating rather quickly, so I stared up at Nathaniel curiously. He laughed quietly before setting his head on mine once more.

"My heart is beating quickly, Anne. Do you know why?" asked Nathaniel.

"No," I replied.

Nathaniel placed his hands on either side of my face and looked me in the eyes, "It's because I love you."

My own heart then began to beat faster. I took one of Nathaniel's hands from my face, and set it on my chest, directly over my heart. "I love you too."

Nathaniel then removed his hand from my face and got down on one knee. He reached into the pocket of his pants and revealed a ring.

I gasped and felt the tears well up in my eyes. Nathaniel took my hand and kissed it gently before speaking, "Anne Hiller, I have only known you for a short amount of time, but I love you. You have taught me so many things and I would be honored if you would become my wife. As my wife, I would never want you to change yourself. I love you for who you are. You are a beautiful, confident, stubborn, intelligent, caring, independent, and the woman for me. Anne will you marry me?"

When father proposed to mother, she had trouble deciding whether to say yes or no. Her head told her to say no, but her heart told her to say yes. In the end her heart won and she said from that day on, she always followed her heart. It never led her astray.

My heart and my head never battled like mother's did, but they did disagree every once in a while. This was time though when they agreed.

"Yes…yes…I will marry you!" I answered.

Nathaniel's face lifted and a huge smile appeared on his face. He slowly slid the ring onto my finger and admired it. Then he jumped up onto his feet and pressed his lips to mine. I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my body. My head began to spin and I felt like I never had before.

Soon enough Nathaniel's lips left mine and he held me against him. He gazed into my eyes before slowly moving his fingers across my cheek. Cautiously he then moved his fingers from my cheek to my hair and began run his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Anne," whispered Nathaniel, while still gazing into my eyes. "I will always love you."

"I love you too, Nathaniel…I will forever," I replied.

Suddenly Nathaniel picked me up and spun me around. I looked at him and realized I was marrying his man. This was the man I would spend the rest of my life with. This was the man who would father my children. This was the man that would always be at my side. This was the man who I loved with my whole heart.

Nathaniel held me tighter and slowly dropped me to the ground. He hugged me and I put my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth between us. With Nathaniel I would always be warm, loved, and safe. With Nathaniel I would always be loved.

ooooooooooo

Meanwhile a blonde haired man stood on the stairs. A smile played at his lips, and his heart was filled with hope.

Then he whispered to himself, "My daughter you have chosen well."


	16. A Daughter No More

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter of _When a Daughter Became a Woman_. It has been a great experience writing this story. I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This story had been read by people from Canada, Costa Rica, Germany, Malaysia, the Philippines, the Russian Federation, the United Kingdom, the United States, and Vietnam.**

**I would like to thank Number 8.0, Cindi, anon, and kitkat101895 for their reviews.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has read this story. Thank you!**

When a Daughter Became a Woman

Chapter 16: A Daughter No More (James' POV)

She was beautiful…more than just beautiful…she was stunning. My daughter, my little Anne was getting married. Her wedding dress was the same one that Sarah had worn when we were married. The same beautiful white dress that made Anne look even more beautiful.

Anne held onto my arm as I walked her down the aisle. The guests stood and looked at Anne. They smiled and whispered to each other. Sarah had tears in her eyes, but they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

The closer we got to Nathaniel the tighter Anne held onto my arm. She was nervous and I knew she would be. She was getting married after all.

Once we reached Nathaniel I took my arm away from Anne. I kissed her forehead and she gave me a quick hug. I held my arms around her for as long as possible…because after today Anne would no longer be my daughter. She would be a wife.

Anne slowly let go of me and I took my seat beside Sarah. I did not hear most of the vows. I was too focused on my daughter and the happiness on her face.

I had been hesitant to give Nathaniel my permission to marry Anne. They had only known each other for a few months. But after he explained why he wanted to marry Anne…I could not say no:

"_Why do you want to marry my daughter, Nathaniel?" I asked._

"_Mr. Hiller," began Nathaniel. "I want to marry Anne because she is—she is—she is the one for me. Anne is intelligent, beautiful, confident, caring, independent, stubborn, and hard working…she is unlike any woman I have ever met. She has taught me to open my eyes and see the world around me."_

"_Are there any other reasons why you want to marry her?"_

"_I also want to marry Anne because…I love her. I would do anything for her. I love her."_

From that moment on I knew Anne was marrying the right man. Nathaniel was in love with her and that was the true reason why two people should get married. Not because of wealth, social status, or arranged marriages. People should marry because of one thing…love. That was the reason Sarah and I had married.

Suddenly I heard the two phrases that brought my attention back to Anne.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nathaniel took a step closer to Anne. Then he put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face to his. Before they kissed I saw the gleam of pure joy and happiness in Anne's eyes and I knew that everything had changed.

As Nathaniel and Anne kissed the guests stood up and cheered. I took Sarah's hand in mine and together we stood up and cheered as well.

Once Nathaniel and Anne ended their kiss they walked over to Sarah and I. Anne hugged her mother, while I shook hands with Nathaniel. After Anne finished hugging her mother, she can over to me and ran into my arms. She buried her face into the side of my neck, and wrapped her arms around me. I held her close to me and suddenly realized why everything had changed. This moment was…

When a daughter—my daughter—became a woman.


End file.
